Suite
by lynara
Summary: Voilà la tant attendue suite de 'défi pour mon enfer', j'espère qu'elle vous plaira


**Suite de 'défi pour mon enfer'**

_Lorsque nous avons quitté l'adorable couple que formaient Lucius et Harry, Lucius attendait un enfant et Harry gouvernait le pays avec la plupart de ses amis. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde…jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ne vienne au monde. Ecoutez plutôt :_

**23h le 25 mai à St mangouste**.

Quoi de plus stressant que la venue d'un nouveau-né ? Harry vous dira qu'il n'y avait rien de plus stressant…même quand il devait faire un discours devant une assemblée composée des gens les plus importants qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le monde. Et non, il n'abusait pas ! S'il n'était pas stressé, il ne serait pas en train de faire les cent pas devant une salle où Lucius donnait naissance à sa petite fille… Il allait avoir une petite princesse qu'il pourrait câliner, couvrir de cadeau… Oh mon dieu ! Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire.

« Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plait ? » demanda une infirmière en sortant dans le couloir.

« C'EST MOI ! » cria-t-il en se dirigeant vivement vers elle. Les autres personnes qui attendaient leur tour eurent un sourire amusé avant de se remettre à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. L'infirmière, elle, se retint de rire devant leur attitude. Rien que pour ce moment, elle adorait travailler dans ce service.

« Votre petite fille est née. Suivez-moi, vous allez pouvoir la voir avant qu'on ne lui fasse subir quelques tests. »

« Pourquoi ? Il y a eu un problème ? » demanda Harry, sur les nerfs. Il suivit l'infirmière dans les couloirs, bien qu'il trépigne d'impatience. Il allait voir sa fille, bordel de merde !

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est la procédure normale pour tout nouveau-né. On vérifie ainsi qu'il n'y a pas de problème d'audition, de vue ou même de magie. » déclara l'infirmière avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser entrer Harry. Celui-ci se précipita sur son époux, qui tenait dans ses bras un adorable petit poupon qui dormait paisiblement. Ils étaient magnifiques.

« Harry, je te présente Catherine Lily Potter Malfoy. » murmura Lucius en tendant sa fille à son vampire. Celui-ci la prit péniblement et resta un moment à la regarder dormir. Jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière n'arrive et ne la prenne dans ses bras pour sortir avec elle. Harry la regarda partir avec l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur. Un petit rire détourna son attention qu'il reporta sur son calice.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Fatigué mais heureux. Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ? Elle a tes yeux. »

« Et tes cheveux… Mon dieu, elle va être d'une grande beauté. Tenir ses prétendants à l'écart ne va pas être chose aisé. Je vais mettre Lucas à sa protection. »

« Voyons Harry, pourquoi tant de hâte, ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Attends ces douze ans avant de commencer à paniquer de la sorte. Pour le moment, il ne lui manque qu'une chose… un parrain. »

« Pourquoi pas Nathan ? Il est assez mûr pour s'occuper de notre fille en cas de problème. Il a bien réussi à mâter Draco. »

« Harry ! » s'écria Lucius, autant amusé qu'outré par la réflexion de son compagnon.

*****

« Papa, papa…Papa où êtes-vous ? » cria une jeune enfant en parcourant les couloirs de la maison commune, siège du bureau d'Harry. Derrière elle courait un Lucas quelque peu dépassé par la situation. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une enfant pouvait avoir une telle énergie. Il maudit un instant Harry pour lui avoir imposé une telle charge…Enfin il le maudit un instant avant de voir la gamine se retourner vers lui et lui adresser un sourire éblouissant. Elle était épuisante mais possédait un charme qui le faisait fondre par sa douceur.

_Harry se félicita d'avoir confié sa descendance à son second et meilleur ami. Il allait enfin jouir d'un moment privilégié avec son calice. Ces dernières années avaient été plutôt délicates et dures à supporter pour le vampire qui sommeillait en lui. Certes, il était fier de sa progéniture mais le manque d'intimité avec son calice lui manquait et le torturait._

_« Mon bel ange. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. La douceur de ta peau, ta chaleur…Dieu qu'elles sont douces. » murmura Harry dans l'intimité de leur chambre. _

_Lucius était allongé sur leur lit, complètement nu et arborait un sourire taquin. Le même sourire qui séduisait le vampire jour après jour depuis tant d'années. Il parcourut le dos de son amant de ses deux mains avant de les remonter et de prendre en coupe son visage, qu'il amena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec ferveur et passion._

« Papa…PAPA !! » hurla Catherine, alors âgée de 6 ans.

Elle cherchait son père pour lui montrer l'adorable dessin qu'elle venait de terminer pour son bureau au ministère. Père ne pouvait apprécier ces choses-là. Elle adorait son père mais trouvait son regard bien trop froid pour apprécier les talents de son art. Enfin, elle lui ferait un autre présent. Demain, elle allait commencer la sculpture. Voilà un art plus digne de son père. Mais d'abord, elle devait trouver son papa avant l'heure de sa sieste. Lucas ne lui permettrait pas de ne pas la respecter…et les colères de Lucas étaient terrifiantes.

« Lucas, je ne trouve pas papa. » chouina-t-elle. Elle se fatiguait beaucoup de chercher son père.

_« Lucius…pas ça, s'il te plait…pas ça…Tu sais bien que je supporte mal cette caresse. » gémit Harry alors que Lucius embrassait l'entrejambe de son époux. L'humiliation qu'aurait pu apporter cette caresse disparut rapidement face à l'amour qu'il portait pour son vampire. Celui-ci l'obligea à remonter vers ses lèvres mais ne s'en empara pas. Il descendit la bouche dans le cou de son aimé pour le mordre et s'abreuver de son sang, tout en sachant quelle conséquence cela avait sur son aimé._

_« Espèce…de démon…Tu sais parfaitement quelle effet cela produit en moi… » gémit Lucius en empoignant le fessier du vampire pour le serrer avec force._

_« Bien sur que je le sais. Et je sais aussi que tu adore cette sensation. » ricana Harry alors que Lucius s'alanguit contre les draps de satin._

_Le vampire adorait voir la soumission de son calice. Il vint recouvrir son corps dénudé avec le sien qui l'était tout autant. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'aristocrate, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir le corps dur et anguleux de son amant. Il sentait son excitation qui irradiait de chaleur contre sa cuisse alors que la sienne était écrasée entre leurs deux ventres. Un mouvement lascif de la part de Lucius les fit gémir de concert._

« Peut être ne sont-ils pas dans ce bâtiment, Catherine. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas essayer de les voir pour l'instant. Que dirais-tu d'aller dans ta chambre pour jouer un peu avant de faire la sieste. » essaya de la convaincre Lucas. Mais comme ses deux parents, la gamine était bien trop butée pour l'écouter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

« Je veux voir papa. Et je le verrais avant de faire la sieste ! » dit-elle en tapant du pied. Lucas ne se sentit pas le courage de s'énerver contre elle. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait lui adresser une phrase dont elle avait le secret et qui le laisserait sans voix…

« Et en tant que futur époux, je veux que tu m'aides à le retrouver. » ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir du bâtiment. Et voilà ! Cette phrase si assassine qui sortait trop facilement de la bouche de la gamine. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette phrase avait tant d'effet sur lui mais c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Catherine…je t'en prie... »soupira Lucas avant de suivre la gamine à l'intérieur de la maison mère.

_Les doigts d'Harry le préparaient à une pénétration de plus grande ampleur, mais déjà Lucius se sentait au bord du précipice qu'était son plaisir. Il se tortillait, ivre de plaisir, sous les doigts curieux qui heurtaient sans vergogne sa prostate, lui envoyant des décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _

_« Harry…je t'en prie…ne tarde plus trop. J'ai besoin de toi…En moi…maintenant ! » cria-t-il en empoignant violemment la tête de son époux vers lui. Sa frustration marquait son visage et ne le rendait que plus attirant pour Harry._

_« Mon doux prince…tant d'impatience à ma venue. Je t'aime. » murmura Harry avant de s'enfoncer dans la chair délicate de son amant. Lucius cria sous l'intrusion avant de se détendre et de profiter de la vigueur de son amant, qui l'envoyait au septième ciel avec tant de ferveur. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur passion qu'ils ne virent pas la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir._

« Lucas, je les ai trouvé. Je le savais qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre. Pourquoi tu m'as mentit ? » cria la jeune enfant en entrant dans la chambre. Celui-ci, horrifié par la situation et atrocement gêné, resta sur le pas de la porte…allant même jusqu'à la refermer derrière l'enfant. Les deux amants se séparèrent en toute hâte, tout désir disparu par la seule crainte de choquer leur enfant. Ils se recouvrirent d'un drap et sourirent à leur fille qui les rejoignit dans leur lit.

« Pourquoi vous êtes au lit si tôt. Vous faisiez la sieste ? » demanda l'enfant avec toute l'innocence qui caractérisait son si jeune âge.

« C'est ça, Catherine. On faisait la sieste. Mais si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous cherchais avec tant de hâte. » demanda Lucius en prenant sa fille contre lui. Pendant ce temps, Harry attrapa deux boxers qu'il glissa sous les draps. Il en enfila un rapidement puis se leva pour aller rassurer son second qui attendait à la porte.

« Nous allons nous occuper de Kathy maintenant. Je suis désolé pour…cette scène. »

« Ce n'est rien. C'est plus gênant pour vous que pour moi. J'aurais du la retenir avec plus de force. Je suis désolé. »

« La prochaine fois, on mettra un sortilège de fermeture sur la porte. » ricana Harry avant de repasser la porte pour se faire accueillir par une jeune fille bien trop vive pour son âge.

« Papa, papa, papa. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Ce n'est pas gentil. » gronda-t-elle son père avec toute la prestance qu'une Malfoy pouvait montrer à son égard. Il jeta un œil à son époux qui lui sourit avant de se vêtir du boxer que son vampire avait pris soin de lui laisser.

« Je suis désolé ma princesse. Alors pourquoi tant de hâte à nous voir ? » demanda Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

« J'ai fait un dessin pour ton bureau…Pour que tu pense tout le temps à moi. » dit-elle avec un sourire qui illumina son visage de poupon.

« Mais je pense tout le temps à toi et à ton père. Et si tu faisais la sieste avec nous ? » dit Harry en rejoignant Lucius sur le lit. Sa princesse se tendit vers son père qui la prit dans ses bras comme on prenait la chose la plus fragile au monde.

« D'accord, mais si père me chante une chanson. »

*****

_10 ans après, le 25 mai_

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur petite princesse. Celle-ci était ébahie devant la pile de cadeau qui s'étalait devant elle et surtout l'immense gâteau au chocolat qu'il y avait devant elle. Elle avait hâte d'en avoir une part et de la dévorer. Puis, elle s'occuperait de la question qui traînait dans sa tête depuis un moment. Elle n'avait qu'une personne à qui elle pouvait poser cette question… son parrain. Mais la matinée avait surtout été occupée par des jeux… beaucoup plus amusants que cette question.

« Allez ma puce, fais un vœu avant de souffler tes bougies. » chuchota son père avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. La jeune fille eut un sourire pour ses parents. Elle les adorait malgré qu'ils soient un peu hors norme…ce que lui reprochait une fillette de sa classe.

Elle regarda Lucas un instant et souffla les bougies. Son papa se pencha vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait souhaité, mais elle ne répondit pas. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire son souhait sinon cela ne fonctionnait pas. Et elle voulait réellement se marier avec Lucas. Harry la regarda, surprit. Sa fille lui racontait toujours tout. Il avait été le premier au courant quand une de ses amies l'avait blessée en se moquant d'elle, ou quand un de ses camarades lui avait fait un bécot. Mais il se reprit très vite et sourit. Il savait pourquoi elle se taisait. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'instruire sur les coutumes moldus.

La soirée se poursuivit normalement, jusqu'à ce que Catherine arrive à agripper son parrain… qui justement était en train de discuter avec son père, son oncle et Remus.

« Dis, parrain… tu peux répondre à ma question ? »

« Bien sûr, ma puce. » dit Nathan avec un grand sourire. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai vu papa et père dans leur bureau, il y a une semaine. »

« Et alors ? Quelle est ta question ? » s'interrogea Nathan. La gamine continua sans remarquer la rougeur soudaine sur les joues d'Harry, ni la curiosité du reste du groupe.

« Bien… père était a genou devant papa et celui-ci était tout rouge… Ils faisaient quoi ? C'est une sorte de jeu ? » demanda-t-elle avec toute l'ingéniosité que possédait une enfant.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle déclencherait une telle réaction de la part de ses parents. Son papa se précipita sur elle et l'enleva des bras de son parrain pour sortir de la pièce avec elle… et son père pour aller s'enfermer dans le bureau. Dans la grande salle, tous les adultes se turent un instant avant de se regarder et d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Seul Draco semblait quelque peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je leur avait pourtant dit de mettre un sort d'enfermement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle leur fait ce coup-là. » soupira Lucas en allant s'asseoir à la table. Il se resservit un verre qu'il but d'un coup sec. Devoir suivre cette gamine était en train de le tuer… lui, un immortel, c'est un comble.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Ce n'est qu'une gamine beaucoup trop curieuse pour son bien. » ria Remus. « Elle me fait penser à Harry. Elle est aussi curieuse que lui. »

« Peut être… mais il n'est jamais venu lors d'un conseil ministériel pour poser ce genre de question. » soupira Lucas en se resservant un verre. Il fallut peu de temps pour la salle s'emplisse de rire.

*****

« Non, c'est non ! Un point c'est tout. Nous avons décidé que tu étais encore trop jeune pour faire une chose pareille. » cria Harry avec lassitude.

Une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'année, les cheveux blonds cendrée et de magnifiques yeux verts, fusilla son père du regard. Elle tapa du pied en criant un bon coup, avant de partir dans sa chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses parents totalitaires qui l'empêchaient de vivre sa vie. Elle leur avait simplement demandé pour aller en boîte avec quelques amies (et amis) pour fêter l'anniversaire de Sarah… Elle leur avait demandé une bonne centaine de fois mais la réponse restait toujours la même 'non'… ce n'est pas une réponse, ça !

Elle décida que, peu importe la réponse de ses parents, elle allait quand même partir faire la fête. Elle allait faire le mur, certaine que Sarah ou Nathalie l'accueillerait chez elle pour la nuit. Mais d'abord, elle devait endormir la méfiance de ses parents… les endormir tout court… avec Lucas. Elle l'adorait, sa 'nounou', mais il était de l'avis de ses parents et était beaucoup plus strict qu'eux. Enfin, ça, elle lui pardonnait totalement. Il était trop beau quand il était en colère ou faisait son 'petit chef' avec qu'elle pour qu'elle lui en veuille.

« Tonton Severus… tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider pour un devoir sur les potions ? » demanda-t-elle après une dizaine de minutes de réflexion… 7 minutes pour prendre le téléphone, 1 pour composer le numéro de téléphone et 2 à attendre que Severus veuille bien répondre.

« Dis toujours, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le rédiger totalement. »

« T'inquiète… jamais je ne te demanderais une telle chose. En fait, j'aurais voulu savoir deux choses. Je dois trouver la recette de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, je veux la mettre comme intro. Et aussi comment la modifier pour qu'elle soit efficace 12h sur trois personnes. Ça, c'est une question subsidiaire. » broda-t-elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. En son for intérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter d'être aussi douée.

« Mm, intéressant. Pour la recette, elle est dans ton bouquin page 356 si c'est toujours les mêmes livres qu'à mon époque. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »demanda-t-elle, tout en retenant sa langue pour ne pas dire que cela datait de quelques années…Vaut mieux être poli si on veut quelque choses en retour.

« 'Potion pour début' Tome 5 de Richard Focant. Pour ta question bonus, il suffit que tu rajoute une feuille d'orchidée sauvage. »

« Et cela marche sur tout le monde ? Même les vampires ? » demanda-t-elle en y repensant maintenant. Elle se mordit la langue en se rendant que sa question n'était pas des plus discrètes.

« Bien sûr mais pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Severus. Oui, vraiment, elle n'avais pas été très discrète sur cette question.

« Tu sais que le prof est un calice… Et vu les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux… ben… je pensais pouvoir lui glisser cette idée dans mon devoir… Je l'aime bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'écroule. » bredouilla-t-elle. Elle tapa du pied ; elle devait se reprendre si elle ne voulait pas se faire choper avant l'heure !

« Je vois. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus. Catherine sauta sur l'occasion pour couper court à la conversation.

« Merci beaucoup, tonton. »

« De rien… au fait, tu me donneras ton exposé quand je viendrais te rendre visite. Tu sais à quel point je m'intéresse aux potions. »

Et merde !!

« Bien sûr, tonton. »

Et merde !! Elle devait maintenant se taper une dissert' pour rien… Quoique… C'est un serpentard, il ne le prendra certainement pas mal de s'être fait arnaquer par une gamine de quinze ans… Mouais, elle allait devoir faire cette putain de dissert' si elle voulait vivre assez vieille pour convaincre Lucas de la prendre comme calice.

Pitié… Dieu… Merlin… Salazar… quelqu'un…

*****

« Je te dis que je ne peux pas. Papa a déjà accepté à contre-cœur que je vienne ce soir, si je me ramène avec quelqu'un je me fais charcuter… alors oublie ! »

« S'il te plait, Sarah. J'ai déjà demandé à tout le monde, tu es mon dernier espoir. » gémit Catherine alors qu'ils sortaient de la boîte de nuit.

Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande au groupe si quelqu'un pouvait l'accueillir pour la nuit. Là, la soirée s'était gâtée… personne ne semblait pouvoir la prendre avec eux et elle n'avait aucun moyen pour rentrer chez elle. La potion avait marché à la perfection. Ses parents et Lucas dormaient comme des bébés et ce, jusque demain matin 10h du matin si tout se passait selon ses plans… De plus, c'était la pleine lune, Remus était avec son clan jusque demain matin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution mais elle ne voulait pas en arriver là.

« Je suis désolé, Catherine mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas ! » soupira Sarah avant d'activer le portoloin qui devait la ramener chez elle, laissant la jeune fille seule dans une rue sombre et peu habité. Peu de personnes voulaient habiter près d'une boîte de nuit, même une boîte de nuit sorcière. Il y en avait toujours qui sortaient de cette endroit complètement bourrés et…ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

« Salut ma mignonne, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Si tu veux, on veut bien se dévouer pour te tenir compagnie. Je suis sûr que tu va aimer cela. » ricana un garçon d'une voix pâteuse. Les autres hommes qui l'entouraient se mirent à rire, d'un rire moqueur et graveleux. Rien qu'avec cette scène, on comprenait pourquoi les gens ne voulaient pas habiter à proximité d'une boite de nuit.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous. » dit-elle avant de retourner dans la boîte de nuit.

Elle y serait plus en sécurité qu'à rester dehors avec ces hommes. Et elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant… elle devait appeler son parrain pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Heureusement, le molosse qui gardait l'entrée de la boite de nuit la connaissait… Disons plutôt qu'il savait qui était ses parents et que cela lui offrait un certain avantage… elle en profita aussi pour demander si elle pouvait employer la cheminée, tout en maudissant Nathan d'habiter un coin paumé où le réseau ne passe pas, heureusement qu'il avait encore une cheminée dans sa misérable cahute.

« PARRAIN ? Tu es à la maison ? » cria-t-elle, sans réellement se rendre compte qu'il était 4 heures du matin et donc, qu'il devait être en train de dormir. Mais l'alcool, en dose minimum, devait y être pour beaucoup dans son attitude un peu trop enjouée.

« Putain… Kathy, il est quatre heures du mat'. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » marmonna Draco en arrivant dans le salon. La jeune fille le regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard. Encore sous l'emprise du sommeil, son demi-frère ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était en tenue d'Adam et Kath' avait passé sa phase de voyeurisme pour entrer dans celle de la pudeur extrême.

« Ben… j'aurais besoin d'un toit pour la nuit. » dit-elle d'un air penaud, sans pour autant se retourner vers son frère.

« Tu es chiante. Le canapé est là, tout comme la couverture et le coussin que tu as employé la dernière fois. » grogna Draco avant de retourner dans sa chambre… dans les bras de son amant, qui l'embrassa avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Le lendemain matin._

« Nathan…. NATHAN, réveille-toi !! » cria Harry en entrant dans la maison comme un fou. Il venait à peine de se réveiller mais avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

_Quand il s'était réveillé, il était allongé sur le sol devant son fauteuil, comme s'il était tombé inconscient. Lucius dormait encore, assis dans le fauteuil. Le vampire se leva et alla au côté de son amant. Il lui caressa la joue, et alla même jusqu'à le secouer pour le réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Légèrement paniqué par cet état de faits, il l'enlaça et réfléchit à ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'ils soient dans cet état._

_« Harry… Harry, tu es là ? » demanda Lucas en entrant dans la pièce._

_« Je suis ici. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Harry sans pour autant lâcher son amant._

_« Je pense que c'est Catherine. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ma fille vient faire dans cette histoire ? » demanda Harry, légèrement sur les nerfs. Son calice était plongé dans un profond sommeil dont il ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir, alors ce n'était pas le moment d'attaquer un autre membre de sa famille._

_« Calme-toi et réfléchis. Rappelle-toi de la dernière chose que tu as faite. »_

_« J'étais en train de discuter avec Lucius sur le cadeau d'anniversaire de notre princesse… quand celle-ci est entré avec… un thé… qu'elle n'a pas bu… Nom de dieu… »_

_« Harry, s'il te plait… »_

_« Non ! Pas cette fois-ci, Lucas, pas cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait le mur et là, elle a mis la vie de Lucius en danger. Elle aura la punition qu'elle mérite. » grogna Harry, avant de confier la garde de Lucius à Lucas et de partir à la recherche de sa fille. _

_Cependant, il eut du mal à lui mettre la main dessus et plus cela allait, plus sa colère se transformait en peur panique. Lucas l'avait déjà rassuré en lui disant que son calice s'était réveillé et avait toutes ses facultés. Il ne restait plus que sa fille à retrouver… et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il avait fait le tour de ses amies qui avaient été à la soirée. Toutes lui avaient dit qu'elles l'avaient laissé devant la boîte de nuit où ils avaient passé la soirée. Elle ne les avait pas recontactés depuis. Il grogna un instant sur ces soi-disants amis… qui ne s'était pas inquiété pour sa fille. Pas sûr qu'il la laisse les revoir une fois qu'il l'aura retrouvé. Enfin, elle était débrouillarde et savait s'en sortir… la preuve, elle avait réussi à manipuler Severus et à le convaincre de l'aider dans son plan d'évasion… Il savait où elle avait pu aller pour se réfugier, l'île n'ayant pas de cheminées… Pauvre Draco, pensa-t-il d'un air moqueur !_

« Laisse-moi deux secondes pour m'habiller et je suis à toi. » dit son ami à travers la chambre.

« Ce que tu cherche est sur le canapé. » ajouta Draco d'un ton bougon. Non, mais il faut le comprendre. Il se fait réveiller à 4 heure par sa demi-sœur, pour ensuite se faire réveiller par l'horrible voix de son beau-père à 10 h du matin. Il y a des façons plus agréables de se réveiller… Nathan avait ce don particulier.

« Merci » répondit Harry en allant dans le salon.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour regarder sa fille qui dormait paisible dans le canapé. Comme d'habitude, elle dormait en petite tenue et enserrait sa couverture d'une prise qui aurait pu tuer un vampire. Sa respiration était sifflante et rauque, signe que sa gorge avait été quelque peu endommagée par les fumées âcres de cigarette. Elle avait l'air si innocente… son petit ange… qui l'avait drogué pour faire le mur. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir au niveau de sa tête.

« Kathy, il est temps de te réveiller. » murmura-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Oh, n'allez pas croire qu'elle ne sera pas punie. Mais il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère quand elle dormait… elle était trop adorable dans cette position.

« Encore 5 minutes, s'il te plait papa… »marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil avant se retourner. Elle avait seulement oublié une chose… elle n'était pas dans son lit mais dans un fauteuil. Elle s'étala d'une façon quelque peu disgracieuse au pied du fauteuil, mais au moins elle était réveillée. Et son air d'hibou égaré était tout simplement délicieux. Harry ne put s'en empêcher et il éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de reconnecter sa fille à la réalité.

« Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est quel heure ? » demanda-t-elle se levant. Elle en profita aussi pour prendre sa tunique et la passer avant de partir à la recherche de son pantalon.

« Il est 11h et tu seras contente de savoir que ton père est réveillé. » dit-il d'un ton calme, presque doucereux.

« Bien sûr qu'il est réveillé. L'effet de la potion devait se terminer à 10h… euh… Oups ? » dit elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Oui, oups ! » ricana son père.

« Allez, avant de vous crier dessus, venez prendre votre petit déjeuner. J'ai fais des pancakes et du café pour ceux qui veulent. »

« Merci Nathan. Et toi, ne crois pas que cela met un terme à la discussion ! » dit-il en se retournant vers sa fille.

« Je sais papa… Dis, toi et Lucas, vous vous êtes réveillés à quel heure ? » demanda-t-elle de manière ingénue. Elle était certaine que, même si Severus était au courant de toute l'histoire (son père avait tendance à parler un peu trop sur son compte), elle allait quand même devoir faire ce devoir et même le présenter à son prof en guise de punition… sans compter la privation de sortie et de contact avec la société en dehors des cours. Elle l'avait peut être mérité.

« Alors princesse, comment a été ta soirée ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin. Harry le foudroya du regard. Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ayant peu de remord d'emmerder sa demi-sœur… sûrement à cause de son arrivée quelque peu bruyante à 3 heures du matin.

« J'espère pour toi qu'elle s'est très bien passé parce que cela risque d'être la dernière avant un long… très long moment. »

« Je sais, papa, je sais. »

*****

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir… »

« Bientôt ce sera notre tour, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Catherine tout en regardant Gabrielle se marier avec un moldu. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche parsemé de petits diamants.

« Kathy… » soupira Lucas, il commençait à en avoir assez de cette enfant qui se butait à l'aimer. Il était assez vieux pour être son grand-père. Il l'avait quasiment élevé... si elle l'avait pris pour son grand frère, il aurait compris mais là, ça dépassait son entendement. Elle resta silencieuse mais tout son être semblait attendre une réponse.

« J'aimerais que tu cesse de te leurrer sur les soi-disants sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. » murmura-t-il, légèrement excédé. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, tentant de contrôler sa colère alors qu'ils étaient dans une cérémonie très importante.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dénigrer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Ils sont aussi réels que ta soif de sang. Alors, même si tu ne les apprécie pas, tu n'as pas le droit de cracher dessus. » dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

« C'est d'un ridicule. Tu devrais t'en rendre compte, Catherine ! » dit-il en haussant légèrement le ton. Kathy ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se lever et de gifler violemment Lucas, devant toute l'église. Un épais silence s'établit tandis que la jeune femme sortait avec toute la rage que sa colère provoquait en elle. Harry qui était assis à côté de sa fille soupira et se pencha vers son second.

« C'est toi qui est ridicule… Tu es immortel, l'âge n'a que peu d'importance pour nous. »

Sur le moment, Lucas se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme si la situation ne le concernait pas. Harry soupira et retourna à la cérémonie, qui avait reprise. Cependant cette désinvolture allait lui coûter cher par après, même s'il refusait d'y penser. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour la jeune femme… bien au contraire, il adorait son caractère impétueux et fier, son intelligence, même si elle était parfois utilisé d'une mauvaise manière. Il adorait tout cela et cela l'effrayait plus que tout. Cela devait faire près de 300 ans qu'il n'avait plus côtoyé une femme de cette façon… depuis qu'il était rentré au service de Lynara en fait. Son ancienne maîtresse aimait que 'ses' gens n'éprouvent de sentiments que pour elle. Alors avec le temps, il avait oublié comment faire face à une femme qui avait des sentiments d'une telle profondeur.

_1 mois plus tard._

Un mois maintenant que sa princesse, comme il l'aimait appeler, le fuyait. Bon d'accord, il exagérait, elle ne le fuyait pas mais ne le suivait plus non plus et cela le déstabilisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours l'avoir dans les jambes à un moment ou à un autre de la journée. Catherine avait pris la sale manie de venir le voir à l'aube, juste avant qu'il ne se lève. Il avait rapidement compris qu'elle en profitait par la même occasion pour se rincer l'œil… ce qui le flattait tout comme cela le gênait atrocement.

Mais depuis un mois, elle ne venait plus dans sa chambre le matin. La première fois, il en avait ressentit comme un manque, il s'était même réveillé en retard, une première dans toute sa vie de vampire. La tête d'Harry aurait été magnifique s'il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé par son retard. Par la suite, il avait réappris à se réveiller avec son réveil… mais la présence énergique de la jeune femme lui manquait

« Bonjour Lucas, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en l'apercevant dans le couloir menant aux salles communes. Lucas, n'ayant rien à faire, avait décidé de lire un peu pour se détendre et essayer de se débarrasser du poids gênant qui régnait sur son cœur, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et ce poids s'accentua de manière drastique quand il aperçut un jeune homme au côté de sa 'princesse'

« Oh, c'est vrai… tu ne l'as pas encore vu. Dex', je te présente Lucas. Il est le second de mon père. Lucas, je te présente Dexter, mon petit ami. Il est dans la même faculté que moi. »

« Ton… Ton petit ami ? » s'étrangla Lucas. Il n'arrivait pas le croire, ni à comprendre pourquoi tout son être lui faisait mal à ce point. Mais Catherine semblait y comprendre quelque chose. Elle perdit son sourire et soupira.

« Dexter, tu veux bien aller m'attendre dans ma chambre ? J'arrive dans deux secondes. » Son petit ami hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La douleur s'accentua quand il remarqua que le gamin semblait parfaitement connaître l'endroit.

« Tu vois, j'ai suivi ton conseil… mais cela ne change rien à mes sentiments. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à dire et je reviendrais vers toi ! » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« Je suis content pour toi, il a l'air d'être un bon garçon. » dit-il du bout des lèvres. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître la source de la douleur qui avait pris possession de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et ces mots venait de lui arracher la gorge.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Lucas… Et j'espère que tu souffre autant que j'ai souffert il y a un mois. » dit-elle d'un ton mêlant amertume et tristesse. Elle soupira avant de partir rejoindre son amant.

Lucas resta au milieu du couloir sans bouger, la douleur était tellement forte qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger… ni même à respirer. Il avait merdé quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où. Ne sachant pas du tout vers qui se tourner, il retourna dans le bureau d'Harry… sans se rappeler que s'il l'avait quitté, c'était parce que le brun l'avait mis dehors pour avoir un moment intime avec son calice. Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, il entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans un canapé, surprenant Lucius et Harry, occupés derrière le bureau. Heureusement pour tous, le couple était caché par le dit bureau.

« Putain, Lucas… Je t'avais demandé de ne pas revenir avant une heure. » grogna Harry. Il était à la fois totalement gêné par la situation et très frustré de s'être fait arrêté à un aussi bon moment.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait une connerie quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Lucius émit un petit ricanement avant de se lever des genoux de son amant et de se rhabiller. Harry émit un grognement avant de faire de même.

« J'ai merdé, je le sais… mais où ? » demanda une nouvelle fois le vampire. Lucius servit un verre de sang à Lucas, avant de se servir un cognac. Il avait bien besoin d'un verre pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Je suppose que tu parles de Catherine. » soupira Harry. Toute cette histoire était en train de l'exaspérer prodigieusement. Il était évident que Lucas était fou de sa fille, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas (il avait fallu plusieurs semaines à Lucius pour le convaincre que leur différence d'âge n'avait pas d'importance face à la force de leur amour). De ce fait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son second s'acharnait à le refuser.

« Bien sur… Je l'ai vu avec ce… gamin. Ils sont allés dans sa chambre. Je pensais que je devais vous prévenir. » murmura-t-il.

« Allons Lucas, elle a 22 ans maintenant, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es là, n'est ce pas ? » dit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

« Je… je me suis senti mal. Pourtant je n'ai aucune blessure mais j'ai eu mal, très mal… Je ne comprends pas cette douleur. » murmura le vampire avant de vider le verre d'une seule gorgée.

« Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi borné ? Il est pourtant évident que la douleur que tu as ressenti est psychologique. Tu l'aimes, et tu le sais parfaitement. Elle est ton calice, sa vie est tout pour toi. Pourtant tu as une telle force de caractère que tu arrives à maîtriser le vampire qui est en toi… et réprimer sa nature la plus profonde, ça fait mal. » dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Il était à la limite de la crise de nerf. Il avait assez avec les affaires d'état sans s'occuper en plus des relations amoureuses de sa fille et de son second. S'il devait s'en occuper, il n'aurait plus du tout de temps avec Lucius et cela, il le refusait. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à en avoir un peu tous les deux.

« Je… et merde ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ai même pas fait attention. »

« Tu as vécu avec Lynara pendant près de 300ans, il est normal que tu n'y ai pas fait attention. Elle a réussi à pervertir ton esprit pour le fermer totalement à tout autre qu'elle-même. »

« Mais… toi… » essaya de plaider Lucas, son esprit refusant une telle éventualité.

« Tu ne m'as accepté que parce que j'avais battu Lynara et uniquement pour cela au départ. Ensuite seulement, tu as commencé à ouvrir ton esprit et à m'accepter en tant qu'ami. » répondit Harry avec un sourire réconfortant, pour lui signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

« Je… je… Et merde ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air. » hurla-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter le bureau telle une fusée.

« Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, et si on reprenait où on s'était arrêté ? » demanda Harry d'un ton taquin en écartant les bras pour inviter Lucius à le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit juste après avoir lancé le plus puissant sort de fermeture qu'il connaissait. Il n'était pas question de se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois.

Lucas ne tarda pas à arriver devant la chambre de Kathy et il y entra sans plus attendre. Il avait assez attendu, il avait fait assez de mal… que ce soit envers lui ou envers la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle lui avait donné encore une chance qu'il n'avait pas su saisir. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop tard. Le couple était assis sur le lit et s'embrassait tendrement. Cette vision fit souffrir Lucas plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru… A vrai dire la douleur était même plus douloureuse que celle qu'il avait ressentit dans le couloir. Une colère sourde se mêla à cette douleur. Il étouffa le grognement qui montait dans sa gorge.

« Kathy, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se détacha de son petit ami et se leva pour le rejoindre. Mais Dexter n'était pas d'accord avec cet état de fait et le regard noir qu'il lui lançait le montrait parfaitement. Il agrippa le bras de la jeune fille et la tira vers lui.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait vous suivre. » dit-il avec hargne. Il se leva et mit Kathy derrière son dos. Le vampire en Lucas se mit à se débattre contre sa volonté. La possessivité dont faisait preuve le garçon envers son futur calice était en train de le rendre fou.

« Laisse, Dex'. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, maintenant. » dit Catherine en se détachant du jeune homme, ce qu'il n'apprécia visiblement pas.

« Bordel, Catherine… Tu m'as promis de laisser tomber. »

« Va te faire foutre Dex', c'est terminé, casse-toi ! » Le jeune homme se leva, regarda 'sa' princesse encore un instant avant de quitter la pièce, comme pour la convaincre qu'elle faisait une erreur. Mais elle ne céda pas et il partit sans demander son reste.

« Maintenant qu'il est parti, dis-moi que tu as enfin compris ? » dit-elle avec espoir.

_« Nous sommes présents aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Lucas Reed et de Catherine Potter. »_

_

* * *

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, la fin est un peu précipité mais bon...j'espère que cela vous a plut quand même. bisous à tous^^  
_


End file.
